Wait Forever
by Demyx.dreams.of.a.musician
Summary: [Songfic,RoyEd] Roy realizes how he truly feels and goes to confess to Edward. He wanted to tell him right away lest he be too late or feel as if he was making a huge mistake.


**A/n: **Here's another one.. this time its a songfic type thingy.. and if it sucks I'm sorry I wrote at like 12 midnight.. so yeah. Oh and the song I used is the one in my bio.. so if you want the lyrics its over there.. I only used certain linjes from the song to match my story so yeahh..

**WARNING: **This story is Yaoi aka shounen-ai meaning its guy on guy. So, if you don't support it don't read it.

_Italicized - lyrics_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**Wait Forever**

(Alright you've been warned... Once again if you don't support YAOI aka SHOUNEN-AI don't read.)

_Standing on the great divide,  
__feel the sudden need to fly._

He walked down the empty streets, the rain dripping like ice down his neck. His dark hair falling in clumps around his pale face.

Earlier that night he had come to a realization, a conclusion. He had finally admitted defeat. For months the emotions flooded him, confussing him. He had never felt that way so strongly about anyone. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it now.

Glancing up to the sky, dark eyes peering through slits to keep the rain out, he prayed that he was doing the right thin. His mind sent warning bell, but his heart said other wise.

He needed to let it out, to say it out loud before it kills him. He needed to tell the boy how he truly feels before he changes his mind and heads back home. Looking up at the dark silhouette of the building in front of him, he focused his eyes on the one window still glowing with light.

He pushed oped the main door and climbed the stairs, his shoes creating loud tapping sounds against the floor, echoing throughout the stairwell.

Once he was standing outside the apartment door he started to have doubts and thought about leaving before he embarassed himself. He shivered, not from the cold, but from fear of the reaction he might get.

_I'd gladly take this ride,  
__as long as you're there on the other side.  
__So, while I can, I'll take the chance._

Before he could change his mind and leave he raised his hand and knocked. A muffled "Who could that be?" and "Dammit" accompanied but a loud crash was heard from behind the door. He could hear some approach the door with heavy metal thuds against the wooden floor.

The door slowly creaked open revealing a young blonde with golden eyes, which met his dark ones. "Roy.. I mean Mustang? What in the world are you doing her? At this time of the night no less."

Roy had to supppress a smile. Just seeing the young alchemist made him all weird and bubbly inside, not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Roy? Hello?" a metal hand was waved before his face, waking him up from his trance.

Questioning, and slightly irritated, gold eyes looked up at him. "What do you want Roy?" Ed said with the usual demanding voice.

"I... umm," he felt a lump form in his throat and the expression on the young boy had turned into one of confussion. "Edward, I..."

"What? Just spit it out Mustang."

'Does he have to make this so much more harder than it already is?' the older alchemist thought.

_I'm falling like,  
__I've never done so before.  
__I'm flying against the wind  
__and here I go._

Gold eyes glared impatiently at Roy. He couldn't form the words, so instead he let instinct take over did the first thing that came to mind.

_So, say I love you.  
__I don't wanna wait forever,  
__just to say, I need you.  
__Doesn't even have to matter  
__if it really means anything to you._

He leaned down, taking Ed by his shoulders and pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss. The blonde let out a muffled squeak. Poy pulled away thinking he had scared away the boy. Afraid that he had screwed up he turned around just wanting to leave before he did something else to make matters worse. But Edward had to know, needs to know. He would never find peace within himself either if he left without saying a thing.

He turned back around again, but before he could say a word, Edward wrapped his arms around the pale neck and stood on his toes for a second kiss. This time it was a bone melting kiss filled with passion and desire, sending shivers up their spines.

They soon broke apart for air, but still held on to each other, dark eyes meeting gold ones, both smiling, content to be where they were.

_So, say I love you.  
__I don't wanna wait forever,  
__just to say, I need you.  
__Doesn't even have to matter,  
__When I say I love you._

"Ed," Roy looked down at the boy in his arms, feeling like he was flyin through the clouds. "I have to tell you something."

"Well, go figure. Isn't that why you came in the first place?" he replied with a slight tone of sarcasm.

Roy smirked and pulled Edward closer. "I love you. I've never really admitted it to myself, I've loved you since the day we first met."

The blonde buried his face on Roy's chest, causing the reply to be mumbled and hardly audible.

"What?"

Edward looked up, a tinge of pink staining his tanned cheeks. "Me too. I've loved you since the beginning, and I love you now and forever will."

Roy couldn't believe his ears. This was too much for words. He picked up the boy in his arms and smothered his face with kisses. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Roy." Edward said with an amussed giggle.

_So, I say I love you.  
__I don't wanna wait forever,  
__just to say, I need you.

* * *

_

**A/n: **Alrighty.. well that was it. Roy and Ed are totally OOC in this story but thats ok after all its shounen-ai. Heheh I just realized Ed sounds like a girl at the end. Mehehehe. nn;; Anyways, hope you guys like it! Review, Pls and TY.


End file.
